Why?
by XxIrisxX
Summary: My take on why Kai loves street cats. Prompt by: Amed Miniscule amount of pre Tyka. Very very little.


**Why?**

**Summary: **My take on why Kai loves street cats. Prompt by: Amed

**AN: **It's a whole new style of writing for me. Also, I haven't written anything serious for a long time. So I really hope I did justice to this piece. Thanks Amed for supplying me with this lovely prompt.

And guys, let me know what you think of this. :)

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

It was given that Kai was a grump. Always. Especially during training. It was so natural and was _so _Kai. To the extent that the whole team had come to realize a universal truth over time. That some things would never change and some grouches would never mellow.

So when one day Tyson triumphed candidly, violating a very serious rule of blading and Kai didn't even _flinch_, the blade breakers knew something was seriously wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

By nature, Tyson loved to pry. Sometimes it went good, sometimes horribly wrong but whatever it be, at the end of the day, he always got through to people.

All he had to do was face them and ask them straight and simple— "What's wrong? What's biting ya?" Then the magic would happen.

They'd open up and they'd share their stories with him. And even though Tyson couldn't do much, he'd always be there while others let down their hearts' burden for a while. At the end of the day, that was the ultimate reward that came in all shapes and sizes.

And if it glowed red, left a mark and made his left cheek _sting_, then one would really _really _need to redefine the word 'reward'.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

"Leave me alone, Granger."

"But why? Why are you not being yourself? What's biting ya?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause!"

It had been a week and unlike the fine imprint on Tyson's cheek, Kai's mood hardly improved. He was mellower, gloomier and was definitely putting on a dark vibe. In short, bad news. Worse case, Kai wouldn't tell him what was wrong…okay, so maybe that was wishful thinking but _still. _

He'd just disappear for hours and hours. His phone would be off for hours and hours and since no one could reach him for hours and hours, they'd be worried sick about him…for hours and hours. Which is why that day Tyson pressed on insistently but Kai was _persistant. _

That jerk had red rimmed eyes—from lack of sleep maybe—was tired and all the more quieter. It wasn't normal. Not even by Kai's standard.

"But why?" Tyson attempted yet again, taking hold of Kai's elbow and pulling him hard so that they were face to face.

At that, Kai's eyes got wider, his body became more tensed and his breath hitching till it hurt to think about the pressure on his lungs. He opened his mouth and just when it seemed like there were words forming at his lips, he squinted hard and jerked his elbow away.

"Because there are some things not even your annoying, prying nature can solve."

With that, he walked away, leaving the other behind in a stupefied trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Imagine all the winter's cold gathered in one place, gnawing at your bones. Sending shivers up and down your spine. Surrounding your presence and frosting every little molecule in your body. Now imagine a solid figure, hunched and crooked against a wall in the darkest alley possible. Not grimacing, not flinching, not even aware of your presence.

Then you notice a tiny grayish little furball by his side. You can't help yourself not to gasp when you finally notice his hand petting and caressing that lovely little furry street urchin.

You don't fully understand what's going on but something hits you.

You start to realize.

That no number of winter's cold would amount to the one in that person's heart when you see silent tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Kai stared back. His cheeks were blotchy, eyes red-rimmed as before but now with a very good explanation. He stared back at the other boy when the other's stormy eyes looked at him in wonder—at the clearly unfamiliar territory that the older blader was never thought to have.

Having been found totally offguard, Kai was admonished at first. These were uncharted waters and Tyson was in it. The most annoying, prying, inquisitive twit he could ever imagine.

Also…his best friend.

So having shaken the initial shock off, he was calm and reserved.

And because of it, Tyson tried again.

"Why?"

Kai sighed and took a moment. He could just walk away like other times…or…he could just tell him.

"Voltaire didn't like cats. He found out I had sneaked Minty in and had been taking care of her. He drove her out that day. It was raining. I begged him if she could stay for two-three days more. I'd find her a nice home by then. But that jerk wouldn't have it. He drove her out. I…I searched for her for days. Finally, this is the alley where I had found her. With a kitten. I'd come and feed them…after practice. But recently…she died. And…and…well, Beetle is…what I have left of her."

Silence stretched between the two. It was very odd when the normally brash Tyson didn't tease him, didn't crack jokes at him or even poke him for being well…human. It made Kai feel shifty.

He shifted all the more in surprise when he found a pair of arms gathering him up and drawing him close for a solid and warm dude-hug.

Tyson understood. He respected him.

And Kai, him.

They were best friends and that went totally unexplained.

So when Kai shifted a little bit more into the hug, leaned a little bit more towards the warmth of Tyson's chest, none bothered. And when Tyson drew him in a bit tighter, a bit closer, none complained.

But well…I guess, that's a story for some other time.


End file.
